1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and control method thereof for inputting a voice to automatically generate a message to be sent during conversation using a mobile messenger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, furthermore, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. For a functional support and enhancement of the terminal, it may be considered to improve a structural and/or software aspect of the terminal.
In recent years, efforts for applying a voice recognition function to a mobile terminal have carried out. For example, a text message may be provided by using a speech-to-text (STT) function converting voice into text, thereby allowing the user to input a text conveniently. However, there arises a problem that the rate of voice recognition is low because the scope of voice recognition is broad. In other words, there arises a problem that the scope of voice recognition is broad, and the rate of voice recognition is thereby low because the terminal does not know what kind of content to be inputted as a voice.